


Unidos por el destino

by MissLefroy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado por qué algunas personas están en vuestro camino sin saber por qué? Tan solo el destino sabe la respuesta.
Relationships: Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Red Riding Hood | Ruby





	Unidos por el destino

Aquella noche hacía demasiado frío. El invierno tapó todo el Bosque Encantado con su manto blanco.

Esa noche, había decidido que lo mejor era no salir. Aquella ventisca le derrumbaría en cuestión de minutos sin que él pudiera hacer nada. A pesar de ser uno de los mejores cazadores del lugar, no le apetecía acabar con dos metros de nieve sobre su cabeza.

Cogió una manta y se la colocó encima mientras bajaba al sótano. Llevaba años viviendo en aquella cabaña, y cada año se quedaba atrapado durante varios días, incomunicado con el resto del Bosque Encantado. Cuando veía venir el mal tiempo, guardaba montones de comida y leña.

Se escuchó un ruido arriba. Se quedó muy quieto, pensando en qué podría haber sido ese ruido. Tal vez fuese la rama de un árbol que se desprendiese de éste y habría chocado contra la cabaña. Volvió a oírse otro ruido. Fuese lo que fuese, no era un árbol. Se oyeron pisadas y sacó el cuchillo que guardaba en su bota; nunca sabía cuándo le sería útil. Y no era la primera vez que se le colaba gente indeseable en su casa.

Subió las escaleras sigilosamente y miró tras la puerta con sumo cuidado. Vio a alguien enfrente de la chimenea, arropado con una de sus mantas hasta la cabeza. Salió de detrás de la puerta lo más silencioso que pudo y, cuando se encontró detrás del individuo, le agarró por detrás y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello, amenazante.

—Por favor, no me hagáis daño —dijo una voz que al cazador le resultó muy familiar. Le destapó la cabeza y pudo descubrir el rostro de su visitante.

—Red, ¿qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido y los ojos muy abiertos.

La chica bajó la mirada y se echó a llorar. No quería hablar de ello, pero era obvio que no podía ser nada bueno. Entre sollozos, la muchacha se destapó y dejó ver las manchas de sangre seca que llevaba en el cuerpo. El cazador se tapó la boca, comprendiendo lo que había sucedido.

—Yo no quería, de verdad que no. —La joven terminó derrumbándose y se echó a llorar de nuevo.

—Os creo —dijo mientras se apartaba de la chica y ponía un caldero sobre el fuego de la chimenea—. Será mejor que os deis un baño. Os sentará bien.

* * *

La mañana estaba siendo bastante tranquila. Tras varios días sin poder pegar apenas ojo, Red había conseguido dormir del tirón. Se incorporó lentamente mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz matutina. Miró a todos lados y no había señales del cazador. Salió de la cama y se puso encima una manta. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y observó el paisaje. Ya había amainado el mal tiempo y se podía salir sin miedo afuera. Junto a la mesa, había una nota:

_«He salido a cazar algo para comer._

_No tardaré mucho._

_H»_

«H». Justo en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que no sabía ni su nombre, pero aún así acudía a él cada vez que se encontraba en problemas. Se sentía realmente mal por ello, pero era la única persona en la que podía confiar sin que le juzgase.

Sentía el impulso de marcharse. Suficiente tendría el hombre para tener que acarrear de nuevo con ella. Sin embargo, las piernas no se movían de su lugar. Era como si se hubiese quedado clavada en el sitio. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, él estaba regresando con un par de liebres colgadas al hombro.

—Espero que tengáis hambre —comentó mientras entraba por la puerta—, porque estas son las más grandes que he encontrado. —Puso las liebres sobre la mesa y sacó varias especias que echar al agua mientras hervía—. Tu abuela debe estar muy preocupada, así que después de comer os acompañaré hasta su casa.

Red bajó la mirada. Realmente no quería irse. A pesar de que había pensado en marcharse, no lo deseaba. Se sentía bien allí. El lugar era acogedor y él la cuidaba más de lo que deseaba. Aún llevaba entre las manos la nota que el joven le había dejado. Lo miró con curiosidad y se sentó en la mesa.

—En tu nota habéis firmado con una _H_.

Él la miró extrañado, como sorprendido, y soltó una leve carcajada.

—No suelo decir nunca mi nombre a nadie.

—Oh, no importa, es sólo que... —comentó Red, sonrojada. Seguramente se estaba metiendo en donde no le llamaban.

—Tranquila, es sólo para protegerme. —La chica se quedó pensativa y frunció el ceño sin entender nada. Parecía que le había leído el pensamiento cuando él contestó—: Soy un sirviente de la reina y, como comprenderéis, eso no me hace tener muchos amigos. Prefiero que nadie sepa mi nombre, por seguridad. Ni la propia reina lo sabe.

De pronto, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró algo; acto seguido, se apartó y le sonrió.

—Si se lo desveláis a alguien, tendré que mataros, mi joven damisela —le instó, sarcástico y le guiñó el ojo.

—Mis labios están sellados. Confiad en mí.

Y, sin que se diera cuenta, él se había acercado lo suficiente a ella como para _sellarle_ los labios en un beso.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de su abuela poco antes de que anocheciera. La casa se encontraba algo retirada de la cabaña del cazador y el camino era un poco largo. Nada más entrar por la puerta, la abuela de Red se levantó de la mesa, donde estaba cosiendo una prenda de su nieta. Corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo y la abrazó tanto que la pobre muchacha pensó que le iba a romper una costilla.

—¡Creía que te había ocurrido algo! —exclamó en un tono entre preocupación y enfado—. Todo el pueblo te hemos estado buscando, mas nos dijeron que hasta que no se calmara el tiempo no podríamos continuar. He tenido que ponerme a hacer cosas para mantener un poco la mente ocupada, mas... —De pronto, se percató de la presencia del cazador. Le sonaba de haberle visto antes, aunque su atuendo era mucho más distinto que el que llevaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al hombre con seriedad, paseando la mirada de su nieta a él—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo que tenga que saber? —preguntó, mirando al hombre por encima de sus gafas con el ceño fruncido.

—No os preocupéis, señora —inquirió él, amablemente—. Vuestra nieta estaba desorientada en mitad de la ventisca —mintió— y dejé que pasara este tiempo en la cabaña que tengo a las afueras del bosque.

La abuela miró a su nieta con cierta severidad; no le gustaba que nadie estuviera cerca de ella tanto tiempo por si descubriesen el secreto que escondía.

—Red, cariño —comenzó a decir sin apartar la vista del cazador—. Ve a tu dormitorio a ponerte ropa limpia. —La joven obedeció y, mirando a su acompañante, se disculpó antes de retirarse de la salita camino a su dormitorio—. Habéis sido muy amable trayendo a mi nieta conmigo —dijo con la mirada clavada en él—, mas no quiero deberle nada a la reina, así que pedid lo que queráis y marchaos cuanto antes.

—No quiero nada, de veras —inquirió él—. Bueno, sí. —De su abrigo sacó un trozo de pergamino y una diminuta botella azul brillante—. Tomad. Es un hechizo. —La señora observó aquello sin entender nada—. Es para el _asunto_ de Red. Ya me entendéis. Hacedlo en una prenda que ella use a menudo: un colgante, una pulsera, un amuleto, un abrigo...

La abuela miró de soslayo a aquel extraño hombre y comenzó a preguntarse por qué tendría que hacerle caso a un sirviente del la reina. Sabía que nada bueno saldría de todo aquello, mas por otro lado, de querer hacerle daño a Red podría haberlo hecho antes, cuando la encontró perdida en el bosque. Se enderezó y se guardó el trozo de pergamino y la pequeña botella en el bolsillo de su delantal. El cazador sonrió a la señora y, sin más que decir, le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se marchó, dejando atrás la casa.

* * *

**II**

Como cada mañana, Ruby abría el Café de su abuela a las siete y media de la mañana. Mientras su abuela terminaba de hacer las tartas que, más tarde, servirían, Ruby colocaba las sillas junto a las mesas. La clientela empezaba a entrar a partir de las ocho menos cuarto, y la mayoría iba con prisa, por lo que normalmente tenía ya preparado algunas de las cosas que solían pedir. Las dos primeras horas eran las más cruciales de todo el día.

—Buenos días, Ruby —saludó sonriente una muchacha de pelo corto que entró por la puerta y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

—Buenos días, Mary Margaret, ¿lo de siempre?

—Oh, sí, aunque bueno, hoy tendré doble turno en el hospital, así que tendré que desayunar fuerte para aguantar bien hasta la hora de comer.

—Pues estás de suerte —le recomendó, dirigiéndose a la vitrina de los pasteles—. Mi abuela ha hecho este pastel de manzana especialmente para ti. —Mary Margaret, al ver el suculento manjar, se mordió el labio, pensativa, hasta que se decidió por fin.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente—. No puedo decirle que no a ese delicioso pastel, y mucho menos saliendo del horno de tu abuela. Un día de estos voy a tener que renovar el vestuario, porque no me va a caber nada como siga probando sus pasteles.

—Lo sé. Mi abuela tiene el don de hacer engordar a todo el mundo por culpa de sus dulces —bromeó Ruby, sirviéndole un trozo y una taza de café para acompañarlo.

La puerta se abrió una vez más. Por ella entró el sheriff, quien, como cada mañana, se sentó en el lado derecho de la barra y cogió el periódico del día, que hojeaba mientras esperaba a que le atendieran. Ruby no tardó en acercarse a él con la jarra de café recién hecho en una de sus manos.

—¿Un café solo sin azúcar como cada mañana, sheriff? —El hombre levantó la vista y miró a la joven. Se quedó abstraído, clavando su mirada en los llamativos ojos de la chica. Estaba como ausente, como si estuviera recordando algo importante y no sabía el qué. Tras unos instantes, regresó en sí y asintió automáticamente—. ¿Quiere probar la tarta de manzana de mi abuela? —le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa—. Aún no conozco a nadie que no le guste.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Mary Margaret tras degustar un trozo de pastel—. Esto es una auténtica delicia, sheriff. Se lo recomiendo.

—De acuerdo —se decidió al fin—. Probaré un trozo, a ver qué tal.

—No se arrepentirá, se lo aseguro.

Mary Margaret miró su reloj y se terminó lo más rápido que pudo su trozo de pastel.

—He de irme, si no quiero llegar tarde. ¿Qué te doy? —preguntó, aún con un poco de manzana en la boca.

—Por ser tú, dos con cincuenta —le contestó, recogiendo el billete que la joven profesora dejó en la barra.

—Por cierto —le susurró Mary Margaret—, al sheriff Graham le gustas.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Ruby—. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Vamos, Ruby, hay que estar muy ciego para no darse cuenta de que no te quita la vista de encima. Además —prosiguió señalándose la cara—, él te suele mirar a los ojos... Ya sabes.

Y, sin decir más, se despidió de su amiga con una sonrisa cómplice, saliendo del local.

Por mucho que lo negara, lo cierto era que Mary Margaret tenía razón. Llevaba un tiempo que observaba con detenimiento algunas de las cosas que solía hacer el sheriff cuando estaba en el café. Todos los días llegaba a las ocho menos diez clavadas, se pedía un café solo sin azúcar y hojeaba el periódico del día. Eso no sería raro si no fuese porque, si ella no estaba, él no entraba al café. Lo descubrió cuando el mes anterior enfermó y estuvo varios días sin poder ayudar a su abuela, quien se tuvo que hacer cargo ella sola del bar. Y, desde la ventana de su dormitorio pudo observar que el sheriff se acercaba a la puerta y, al comprobar que no se hallaba, se marchaba por donde había venido. Y eso a Ruby le resultó de lo más extraño. Eso sin contar el detalle de que, todas las noches, cuando se marchaba a casa a las ocho menos cuarto, siempre le veía patrullando por la zona. A veces se preguntaba si era mera casualidad, si era rutina, o si de verdad era porque estaba interesado en ella.

Aquella noche le volvió a ver. Había salido un poco más tarde, ya que se quedó a limpiar un estropicio que había ocurrido poco antes de cerrar con alguno de los pasteles de la vitrina. Un cliente tuvo la mala suerte de tirar unos cuantos al suelo y se esparramó el dulce por todos lados. Aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que acabase hasta debajo de los taburetes, si apenas los rozó por encima.

Estaba cansada y encima había discutido, una vez más, con su abuela por el mismo tema de siempre. Por lo visto, jamás entenderá que ella necesitaba un poco más de libertad y salir de aquel pueblo que la tenía tan atada. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta. Vio una sombra esconderse en un callejón y siguió su camino; pero volvió a sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de ella. Aceleró el paso lo más que pudo, sin mirar atrás. Lo último que quería era meterse en más problemas. Pero, fuese quien fuese, no tenía intención de desviarse, ya que continuaba tras los pasos de la muchacha. El corazón le estaba dando un vuelco. Aquellas calles estaban demasiado oscuras y desiertas como para poder pedir ayuda. Rebuscó en su bolso y cogió un frasco con spray, por lo que pudiera pasar.

—¿Está usted bien? —le dijo una voz proveniente de un coche; era el sheriff. Se llevó tal susto que se le cayó el bolso al suelo, esparramándose lo que llevaba por el suelo. Salió del coche y la ayudó a recoger sus cosas—. Lo lamento, no quería asustarla.

Ruby lo miró. Era cierto que el sheriff solo la miraba a los ojos cuando hablaba con ella y, sin saber por qué, se sentía protegida solo por eso.

—No se preocupe, sheriff, estoy bien. —Miró hacia atrás, intentando encontrar de nuevo aquella sombra que hacía unos segundos la perseguía.

—Parece asustada. Déjeme que la lleve a casa.

Después de meditarlo unos instantes, Ruby aceptó la propuesta. El sheriff Graham le abrió la puerta del copiloto y, una vez se sentó, se la cerró con suavidad. Cuando él regresó a su asiento, Ruby se fijó en el llavero del coche patrulla.

—¿Es un lobo tallado en madera? —preguntó, curiosa, sin apartar la vista del llavero.

—Así es —contestó, arrancando el coche—. Es mi animal preferido.

—El mío también. Me resulta curioso que a alguien más le guste.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque normalmente la gente suele temerlos. Yo, en cambio, no.

Graham la miró de reojo mientras conducía.

—Pareces una chica bastante segura de sí misma.

Ruby prefirió no contestar. Tanto como segura no lo sabía, pero sí que se consideraba solitaria, como los lobos a los que tanto admiraba. Observaba distraídamente las casas que dejaban atrás, hasta que recordó la conversación que había tenido por la mañana sobre el sheriff. Se giró a mirarle y entrecerró los ojos, pensando en ello.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó.

—No, no, me estaba acordando algo que me ha comentado Mary Margaret esta mañana.

—¿Y puedo saber lo que es o es alto secreto? —bromeó.

—Bueno, es una tontería.

—Prueba a ver...

—Tiene la teoría de que te gusto. —Graham se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo—. Lo sé, suena ridículo, pero dice que es porque me miras a los ojos. Lo dicho, absurdo.

—Pues yo no lo veo tan ridículo —comentó, ahora más serio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que tu amiga no se equivoca, eso es lo que quiero decir.

Ruby alzó una ceja, incrédula. No se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

—¿Y por eso vas siempre al café a la misma hora, siempre que atiendo yo, y patrullas justo cuando salgo de él?

—Bueno... no exactamente. —Se echó a reír de nuevo—. A lo primero es solo porque tu abuela siempre me mira de manera extraña, como si me odiase o algo. Y a lo segundo, es mi trabajo. Aunque he de reconocer que siempre compruebo que estás bien y que no te pasa nada.

—¿Y por qué haces eso?

—No lo sé. —Se quedó meditabundo un instante antes de continuar. Habían llegado ya a la casa de Ruby y el coche estaba parado junto a ella—. ¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de que, cuando ves a alguien por primer vez, es como si ya le conocieras de mucho antes, como si hubiese sido parte de tu vida y no entiendes por qué?

La chica se quedó mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Eso me pasa constantemente.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada. Él sintió el impulso de besarla, pero se contuvo y fue el primero en apartar la mirada.

—Bueno, y ahora que sabes mi... _secreto_ , ¿qué te parecería si te invitara a tomar algo?

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? —preguntó Ruby con cierta picardía.

—No lo será hasta que no aceptes.

—Está bien. ¿Por qué no? Ven mañana al cierre. Ya sabes más que de sobra cuándo es eso.

Y, sonriendo, salió del coche, viendo cómo Graham se iba alejando rápidamente de su casa. Un extraño cosquilleo le apareció en el estómago. Apenas le conocía, eso era más que cierto, pero sentía que algo le unía a él por algún motivo.

Sin embargo, la desgracia acompañaba a todas partes a la joven Ruby. Nada más abrir el café le llegó la noticia de que el sheriff Graham había sido asesinado la noche anterior. Un nudo en el estómago se le formó al recibimiento de la triste noticia. De alguna manera, una parte de ella murió con el sheriff.

* * *

**III**

Había pasado tan solo dos semanas desde que el hechizo que cubría Storybrooke se rompiese. Cualquier duda o sospecha que rondara por la cabeza de todos los habitantes del lugar, en ese momento cobraban sentido. Todos se reunieron con sus más queridos; los que habían desaparecido se reencontraron, los que habían sido separados, también.

Ruby veía sus caras de felicidad en el rostro de sus clientes. Sabía que aquello no podría ser más que para bien, mas para ella no. Nada más romperse el hechizo lo recordó todo. A su mente le vino todo lo vivido en el Bosque Encantado. Recordó quién era, quiénes eran todos en su vida, hasta que al fin halló el motivo por el que, noche tras noche, soñaba con el sheriff sin entender por qué. Él había sido alguien importante en su pasado, era más que un simple sheriff, era su protector. Y ahora que sabía la verdad, sentía que ese vacío interior aumentaba cada día más.

—Ruby, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó preocupada Mary Margaret—. Es la segunda vez en menos de media hora que se te cae un vaso al suelo, y eso no es muy normal en ti, querida.

—Sí, lo siento —contestó, recogiendo los trozos de cristal del suelo con la escoba—. Es que no tengo la cabeza donde debería.

—¿Y eso? Si puedo ayudarte en algo...

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Si necesitas hablar, ya sabes dónde me tienes...

—Sí, pero no creo que sirva de mucho. Es sobre... —vaciló—, bueno, el sheriff Graham.

—¡Oh, vaya! —exclamó sorprendida—. Si es por lo que te comenté hace meses, no sé, no iba del todo en serio. Solamente quería animarte y...

—Tenías razón, Mary Margaret. —Su amiga no se esperaba tal respuesta y se quedó atónita, sin saber qué decir—. El día de su muerte habíamos quedado, pero... No sé, todo ocurrió tan rápido. Además —prosiguió la chica tras una breve pausa—, él y yo... —Volvió a quedarse en silencio—. Bueno, ya nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho. Él era quien me acogía cuando me transformaba y...

Hubo un silencio entre ambas chicas. Mary Margaret se quedó sin saber qué más decir. Estaba apenada por la situación de su amiga, pero poco podía hacer. Solo sentía lástima por ella, e impotencia por no poder ayudarla. Lo único que se le ocurría era cogerla de la mano para consolarla.

Una extraña brisa de viento hizo que las puertas del café se abriesen de golpe, dejando que toda la polvareda entrase y se esparciese por todo el local. Un hombre alto entró por ella, dirigiéndose hacia la barra. Ruby se quedó sin palabras. No, no podía ser. Pero, ¿cómo era posible?

—Hola, Ruby —dijo con voz sorprendentemente serena y esa sonrisa que a ella siempre le gustaba—. ¿O debería decir mejor Red?

Ruby salió de detrás de la barra, acercándose a él. Tenía que tocarle, sentirle, saber que era él de verdad. No podía ser que le tuviera de veras frente a ella. Era como si de alguna manera, el propio destino le hubiese traído hasta ella.

—Hola, Graham —contestó ella, con esa picardía que a él le encantaba—. ¿O debería decir mejor Hunter?


End file.
